Fee Fi Fo Fum, Giants Lost, Humans Won
by PrincessJazzmine
Summary: The battle is over, and Elmont reunites with his wife


As the giants knelt before Jack, Elmont felt his hands begin to shake with relief. It was over. They had won. The princess was safe. It was over.

"Go back to your home. Cut down the beanstalks and never return." Jack's stern voice carried the new found authority of the crown.

In unison the beast turned and headed back from whence they came. At Jack's silent command they began to move faster, sprinting towards the stalks.

"Follow them!" ordered the king. Elmont feared the destruction that would befall the land when the stalks fell, but kept his opinions to himself. The king would be aware, after the damage the first one caused.

"After they begin climbing, burn them." Turning to Jack he said, "Command them to pull the stalks up and keep them up there."  
Assuming it would be done as he said, the king turned to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Elmont," he said without turning, "See us to safety." During the issuing of commands, Elmont had found himself seeing to the wounded. Jack backed away from the princess and began walking around the wreckage, trying to help where he could. The princess needed to be somewhere safe right now.

"One moment your majesty," he said as he turned to yell out orders. "Julia, go find healer Norma! Johnson, arrange shifts for workers to removal the rubble! Smith, find the treasurer to see to it that the workers are paid! Lydia, head to the stables, check on the horses, tend to any injuries. Themilton, go into the king's chambers and bring me the green sack hidden in the hole under the sun on the rug! You there, new recruit, I'm putting you in charge of getting clean water for healer Norma! Woods, grab some men and look for the injured! Spearmen, find a priest and collect the dead! Chancer, you're in charge of food and supplies! Make sure no one goes without! Honland, you're in charge! Any further questions, address them to him!"

People rushed to obey the orders barked at them by the captain of the guard. When he finished issuing commands, Themilton dropped the bag at Elmont's feet as the king and princess mounted the horses Lydia gently led towards them. With a salute, Elmont swung onto the remaining steed.

The trio rode in silence as they headed towards the safe house, hidden two miles in the hills behind the castle. It was an underground haven stocked with food and furniture, with seven rooms, a kitchen, a latrine, and hidden sky lights to provide sun and air. The queen commissioned it before her passing. Until this day, it had remained unused. Upon reaching their destination, Elmont unsheathed his sword and headed towards the cellar door. After entering and determining it was safe, he ushered the duo inside.

"You'll be safe here your majesties. Guards will be sent to keep you safe." Meeting the princess's watery eyes, he said, "I'll have Jack along as soon as he can be spared. Now, if it pleases your majesty, I have to get back and make sure everyone is okay." The king nodded knowingly and said nothing in protest as Elmont bowed at the waist and stiffly climbed out of the safe house. Elmont's station meant he should stay until protection arrived, but the wedding band he wore on his wrist for safe keeping, demanded he go back.

While the ride to ensure their safety had been hurried, the ride returning to the destroyed castle was frantic. Elmont had managed to maintain his composure during the chaos of battle but only just. The king was the only other person who knew his wife, the head of the kitchen, was with child.

Elmont met Justine after an ill-advised culinary adventure Isabelle took him on. The princess was an intelligent, kind creature, but her domain did not extend to the kitchen. Justine had recently replaced the old chef and Elmont hadn't met her yet. When she walked in on Isabelle mixing healing herbs into a foul smelling pot, her gentle but firm insistence in disposing of the princess's concoction brought a smile to the newly appointed captain of the guard's stoic face.

Her beauty was unmatched. Her wavy hair fell to her middle back when freed from the intricate plait or knot she normally kept it in. She was small, but had a woman's curves and the dimples of a cherub. The paste she used to whiten her teeth made them shine like pearls against her rose lips. Her hazelnut skin was softer than a baby's and smelled like the sweet ointment she used daily. What really struck Elmont was the high cheek bones, hidden under her stormy grey eyes that flashed silver when emotional. Her round face made her look younger than her 25 years.

She resisted being courted at first, not wanting to damage hers or his reputation. She'd never married because she wanted her independence and didn't want people thinking her position was due to her suitor. Elmont continued to woo her, and despite her best efforts to resist him, she'd fallen in love. When they danced at Isabelle's 16th birthday ball, she'd finally let her guard down and told him as much. They were married within the month.

Before he'd ventured up the stalk, his gut had soured with trepidation. He'd begged her to go home, not make camp with the king and his advisors. She of course, had smiled gently and continued to run the makeshift kitchen. She hadn't been with the procession when the king came running towards the castle, and he hadn't the time to ask if anyone had seen her.

His heart in his throat, he rushed to the stables, leaving the panting horse in a stall. His eyes strained to see her chestnut plait. He felt himself sniffing the air in search of her sweet scent as he raced through the wreckage, calling her name. He needed her to be safe. He needed to hold her and let her know how much he loved her.

As he rushed towards Honland, prepared to ask if he'd heard news of Justine, he felt a small hand grab his elbow. Julia, healer Norma's young assistant quickly stepped back from the started captain. Unconsciously, he reached for his sword, still on edge from the battle.

"I'm sorry sir," she began voice shaking, "I called your name but you didn't respond." Her continued shifting from foot to foot betrayed her nervousness. Elmont released his sword and forced a gentle smile.

"It is I, who must apologize, my lady," Elmont said, bowing his head to the young woman. Julia was younger than Isabelle and clearly uncomfortable.

Her quick smile reassured Elmont that he hadn't frightened her too terribly. She met his eyes this time as she began to speak. "Justine came back before the king. When the giant fell… she was terribly frightened. She um, well, just please follow me." Julia said as she hurried away.

Elmont was used to this behavior. Julia was a nervous child and not one for words. His heart had begun beating less erratically when she'd said Justine came back early. He followed silently as she led him through the healer's tent, towards the training house to the left of the castle. As they headed towards the barracks, he could smell stew. He felt a smile stretch across his bruised face as he hurried past Julia towards the figure reaching for spices on a shelf far beyond her reach.

Justine turned as if she could sense him running to her, dropping the spoon in her hand. Elmont could see the tear stains on her cheeks and her beautiful eyes were tear filled and blood shot. She froze, mouth gaping in disbelief. Then as if a spell had broken, she ran towards him, forgetting the pot she'd been tending to throwing herself into her husband's arms. Elmont felt all the aches and pains from the battle fade away as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Justine buried her face into his neck, sobbing as she wrapped her legs around him.

The two rained kisses down on each other until their lips crashed together. The kiss was filled with fear and passion and love. Their tongues dueled as Elmont sat on a nearby bench, knee's going out from under him in relief. He could taste her worry, her tears, her love. Only when he knew she'd need air did he pull his mouth away, resting his forehead on hers. Fresh tears continued to spill from her happy eyes as they flashed silver.

"Hello, love," she whispered as she kissed his lips gently. "I came home when the devil fell from the sky. You were right, and the small one wanted to be home."  
His laugh was half mad as he kissed her again, so happy to have her in his arms, safe and alive. As they came up for air again, he knew he needed to hear the rest of the story. How had she stayed safe?

"The cook for the soldiers took my spot with the king, so I came to cook here. I was too tired to walk all the way back to our home so I've been staying in your chambers here," she said as he brought his hands up to frame her face. He'd never been happier for his station than at that moment. His chambers were the furthest from the castle, and hidden in the back of the compound.

"When the stalk landed on the castle wall, I knew we'd need food for the soldiers made to move it, so I started the st – oh goodness it'll burn!" Justine yelped as she leapt off Elmont's lap and headed for the pot.  
Elmont smiled at his wife as she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her into the kitchen. His wife was an excellent cook and took her job seriously. He grabbed the spice she'd been reaching for earlier with his free hand as she rummaged through a drawer looking for a new spoon, her old one lying dirtied on the floor.

She smiled a thank you as he handed her the spice and she mixed it into the hearty looking stew.

"When I heard the bell toll," she began as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her head, "I knew I had to protect our little angel. I didn't fear for you when your men fell." With this she turned in his arms to face him, needing to see him. "I didn't fear for you when a giant fell. I felt no fear for you when the bean stalk crashed into the wall. I knew that you would face a thousand giants and come home to me. That you loved me that much. But when that bell tolled…" Her voice broke off as she choked on a fresh wave of tears.

Elmont discretely signaled a bedraggled looking solider to take over the stew. This was not the place for this conversation. He picked up his wife as if she were a child, carrying her to his quarters. He smiled as she hid her face in his neck, pretending not to feel the warm slide of tears.

After entering the room, he gently set her on the bed as he turned and locked the door.

"Nothing on this earth or above it could keep me from you," Elmont said as he began to unbuckle his armor.

"I knew you can handle a rescue mission," Justine began, as her fingers loosened the tight weave keeping her hair in place. "But that bell means war. It means danger. I was worried before the bell, but I didn't fear for you. You can handle anything, even a giant. But a war with them? And what else could it be after the death of the monster that fell to the ground? I wasn't sure anyone would survive. Least of all you, who I knew would be at the front lines." Her hair hung loose around her face as the last of his armor fell to the ground.

Elmont could take the tears in her eyes no longer. Swearing softly under his breath he swept her into his embrace as he kissed her thoroughly. He needed to know she was alive as badly as she needed to know he was alive. Their kisses were long and drugging as clothing found its way to the floor. Their love making started off slow, but quickly turned into a frenzied expression of need. Passion thickened the air as Elmont told Justine how much he loved her with his body and Justine told Elmont how much she needed him with hers.

With a kiss, Justine and Elmont found heaven, clinging to each other desperately. As they slipped into sleep, Elmont wrapped his arms around the love of his life. Justine snuggled into his chiseled chest, needing to be held, never wanting him to let go.


End file.
